True Intention
by limitedvision
Summary: Takes place in the second season. Sasuke is returning to Konoha, his friends find out that gaining power was not Sasuke’s true intention when he left the village. It was a mission? NaruSasu *Discontinued for now, might be rewritten*
1. Home Village

**The True Intention**

Summary: Takes place in the second season. Sasuke is returning to Konoha, his friends find out that gaining power was not Sasuke's true intention when he left the village. It was a mission? (SasuNaru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is a fan fiction.

Chapter One: Home Village:

On a sunny morning, Tsunade was taking a nap on her desk where the paperwork she was working on were scattered over. Shizune rushed in and said, "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade yawned and asked when she saw a scroll in her hand, "Who is it froma?"

Shizune said, "This is a message from Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade took a few minutes to let the information sink in and her eyes widened. She said impatiently, "Hand it to me!" Shizune did so, Tsunade hastily opened it and read it.

She smiled and said, "Shizune, prepare for Sasuke's return, which should be two days from now. I shall explain the situation to the villagers tomorrow at noon."

Shizune smiled and asked, "The mission was accomplished?"

Tsunade answered still smiling, "Of course, he's an Uchiha afterall."

Shizune said while bowing, "I'll leave to make preparations."

As she was leaving for the doors, Tsunade reminded, "Oh, before you go. Send Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to me. They deserve to know sooner."

………………..

Sakura entered her office after knocking, closed the doors and asked, "Tsunade-shishou, you called for me?"

Tsunade nodded cheerfully and said, "I'm expecting Naruto and Kakashi as well, let's wait for them."

Sakura mumbled to herself, "Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…?"

The doors slammed opened and Naruto came bouncing into the room. He shouted a greeting excitedly, "Old hag! You sent me here! Is it a mission for us?" Kakashi followed the hyperactive boy slowly with his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes showed slight annoyance probably because of Naruto's yelling on the way but he was actually smiling.

Tsunade said still smiling after she heard Naruto call her nickname, "No, I guess I'll allow you three to be off mission for a week or two."

Naruto fell totally silence for a few seconds then yelled while pointing an accusing finger at her, "Why, you old hag?"

She said, "Calm down, kid. Let me explain."

Naruto said while putting his arms at the back of his head, "Fine…"

Tsunade spoke again, "Sasuke's returning the day after tomorrow." She waited for their reaction.

They froze completely. Kakashi's visible eye widened, but collected himself straight afterwards. Sakura was the first to speak, "Sasuke-kun's coming back?"

Naruto shouted, "Sasuke? All of a sudden…"

Tsunade smiled brightly, "Yes, he's coming back. There's something I need to explain to you three before I explain to the other villagers. Sasuke did not go because he wanted to gain power from him, it was..."

Naruto screamed, "What?"

Sakura laughed, "You're overreacting again, Naruto."

Tsunade continued, "It was a mission I gave him. I noticed Orochimaru's interest in the boy, he told me after the ninjas from the Sound Country tried to persuade him to go to Orochimaru. I decided to send him on a mission to kill that man, but of course I couldn't let Orochimaru suspect anything so I told him to act like betraying the village and break the bonds he had with his friends for revenge. Surprisingly, such a quiet person is a good actor… Anyway, he purposefully had the fight with you so that Sakura would notice him craving for power, he knew Sakura would stop him from leaving and therefore she would tell the others that he was leaving. I sent Shika…"

Naruto screamed again, "What? That's a dangerous mission and you made him go ALONE! Orochimaru could have killed him if he found out and Sasuke's body might have been taken as a container!"

Tsunade said, "Sasuke is stronger than that man and I told him to leave before he could take his body. Anyway, I sent Shikamaru to set out with a chosen team acting spontaneous as it seemed unplanned with shinobis who were not yet chuunins. Orochimaru did not suspect as he really thought that Sasuke wanted his powers and Sasuke even fought his best friend. He killed Orochimaru and the villagers who helped him three days ago, he is now coming back."

As she finished, Naruto screamed again, "Why didn't you tell us, old hag! We were worried and Sakura-chan was so worried!"

Tsunade said while smirking, "You would definitely give the secret away somehow and Naruto, you would keep whinging like you're doing now."

Sakura was relieved and said, "I'm glad Sasuke will be back in two days. I thought he wanted revenge so bad that he's willing to sacrifice his body. Thank you, Tsunade-shishou."

Naruto grinned, "He worried us so much, I'll teach him a lesson when he's back. Is Sasuke still in our team?"

Tsunade said smiling, "Of course."

Kakashi asked, "So you'll announce this to the villagers?"

Tsunade answered, "Tomorrow at noon. We'll welcome his glorious return the next day and your team get a two-week holiday, I'm sure you all missed him."

………………..

The next day, Tsunade gathered the villagers and explained to them. They all cheered for their new hero.

………………..

Naruto said to Sakura while they were training together, "You must be overjoyed that Sasuke is back."

Sakura smiled as she said, "Yeah, but not as excited as you are."

Naruto asked with confusion, "What do you mean? I thought you like him."

Sakura stood before Naruto and said while she smiles brightly, "I've given up, Naruto. I told him about my feelings before he left and I think he kind of rejected me although he didn't really say it directly. But… it doesn't matter anymore, my feelings for him has faded little by little after all these years. I'm becoming more mature and a crush is a crush, it was only attraction, I guess. I value him as a friend, as a team-mate, and someone who shares some memories with me. As a friend, I still want to see him again, knowing that he did not choose the wrong path in life, I guess that's what friends are for. I understand that love cannot be forced, someone has to get hurt. I'm not the one for him, he probably likes someone else."

Naruto watched her almost admiringly. She turned towards the shining sun and said cheerfully, "There must be someone for me somewhere as well! Or maybe, he's always there and I never noticed him."

Naruto grinned, "Like Thickbrows?"

Sakura turned around blushing, she smiled and said, "Maybe."

………………..

All the streets were decorated, banners with the name Sasuke Uchiha were hung everywhere. All the villagers gathered near the gate to the village. Tsunade sat on a chair at the front with Shizune standing beside her. Behind the Hokage stood Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Shinobis of higher ranks stood on either side. The other villagers gathered near the way but a path was left in front of them. Everyone was waiting excitedly especially his loyal supporters.

Naruto caught sight of a figure leaping onto the top of a tree far away, it jumped from tree to tree, getting closer and closer. Naruto said smiling, "Look, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. There's Sasuke."

Sakura gasped and mumbled, "Sasuke-kun..."

The figure went past the forest into an open ground, he started running towards the village, he was so fast. Naruto felt his heartbeat getting stronger the closer Sasuke got. They were now certain that it was Sasuke, as they recognised the pale skin, the black-blue hair, and clothes with blue, black and white. Naruto could not wait any longer, he started running towards the raven-haired boy. Sakura and Kakashi smiled while watching their impatient team-mate. Shizune asked, "Hokage-sama, shall we stop him?" Tsunade shook her head, watching with amusement.

Sasuke recognised the blonde-haired boy although his appearance changed quite a bit, he smirked when he saw tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto noticed his smirk and wiped the tears away. Sasuke stopped when they were quite close, Naruto went up and threw his arms around his best friend's neck, pulling his body into his arms. Surprisingly, Sasuke hugged back while chuckling softly. He asked, "Why were you crying, dobe?"

Naruto said softly, "I didn't, there's something wrong with your eyes."

Sasuke chuckled again, enjoying the warm embrace. Naruto said, "You've changed quite a lot, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and asked, "How?"

Naruto said, "Like hugging back, enjoying the embrace and chuckling. Also, you look a bit different but you're still taller than I am."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Well, you never used to hug me either and you look different as well."

Naruto was more serious as he said, "You got me worried, do you know that?"

Sasuke said, "I didn't know you cared, and it was a mission, dobe."

Naruto said while pulling him even closer, "I missed you, Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised that he actually admitted that and he was surprised when he said, "I missed you too."

Naruto finally let go of the taller boy and said cheerfully, "Let's go, they're waiting for their hero. But…I'll still be Hokage though."

Sasuke smirked. They went back and once Sasuke entered the gates, music started to play and everyone cheered. Tsunade stood up and said smiling brightly, "Well done, Uchiha." Sasuke returned a smile.

Tsunade said loudly so that everyone could hear her, "Sasuke Uchiha had saved our village, Konoha, from the harms of Orochimaru. Let's welcome him back home." Everyone cheered loudly.

Naruto said, "Oh! I've nearly forgotten." He dug his hand into the pocket of his pants and told out something. He held it before Sasuke and it was his Konoha headband.

Sasuke said, "Thanks, dobe." He put it around his forehead and the crowd cheered again.

Tsunade turned back to Sasuke and said, "I was going to throw a party but I thought you must be tired from travelling all the way back." Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade said, "I'll let you go now."

Sakura hugged Sasuke and he hugged back. She said, "Sasuke-kun, don't worry, I understand that you don't love me back, so I've given up. I'm treating you as a friend, I won't be as annoying as I was used to be. I'm glad to have you back in our team."

Sasuke said, "Thanks Sakura, nice to see you again."

Kakashi said, "What made you so talkative?"

Sasuke joked, "Boredom from being around Orochimaru so much."

They laughed. Naruto said, "You're tired, aren't you?"

Sasuke said, "Yeah, a bit."

Kakashi said that he had to do something and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura decided to leave the best friends alone and said she had to go home.

Naruto said, "I guess I should let you go home and rest? What about I walk home with you because I haven't seen you for so long and I have nothing better to do? "

Sasuke said, "Sure."

_This chapter is quite long, I like the first bit but at the end, Sasuke and Naruto are so out of character, but people do change! Reviews would be much appreciated, please be kind._

_- Limited Vision_


	2. Forgiven

**The True Intention**

Summary: Takes place in the second season. Sasuke is returning to Konoha, his friends find out that gaining power was not Sasuke's true intention when he left the village. It was a mission? (SasuNaru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is a fan fiction.

I am so sorry for updating so late, I had so much work to do for school recently. Thank you ever so much to those who have taken your time to review, I am truly grateful. I tried to explain about some of the issues stated in the reviews:

Sasuke should not be on a mission: At the time, they did not have enough higher-levelled ninjas which was the same as why Shikamaru and the group on the mission to get Sasuke back. Orochimaru was only interested in Sasuke, so he was the only one who can be near Orochimaru and kill him.

Sasuke has got his fist through Naruto's chest: Let's imagine the fight between Naruto and Sasuke was not that violent.

Naruto would not accept Sasuke with open arms: When Naruto woke up when Kakashi was carrying him, he asked about Sasuke which I think it shows he really cared for him. At the moment, he is happy to see him again. He will show some anger in this chapter, just see what happens. You will have to read on to find out if he is angry with Tsunade.

Sakura would not drop her love for Sasuke so easily: Read this chapter, I was going to put this in a later chapter, but it seems to have caused confusion.

Sasuke is an avenger: His aim in life has changed, again, read this chapter.

'Naruto has devoted his life to for the past three years is nothing more than a joke': I do not think that training would be a waste of time since Naruto wants to be Hokage.

Thanks for mentioning those and, hopefully, it is explained clearly. If you are still not convinced, I do apologise.

Chapter Two: Forgiven:

The streets were crowded after Sasuke's arrival, Sakura was walking home. She had a smile on her face as she was greeted by a few passer-bys. She has always tried to wear a cheerful and calm expression on her face, hiding her emotions away like all great legendary kunoichis did.

Once Sakura has reached her house, she unlocked the door and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it again. She turned around and leaned her back against the wooden door, she sighed while staring boredly at the white ceiling and sighed. She allowed her back to slowly slide against the door and sat on the tiled floor. She hugged her legs and pulled them closer to her body. Her emerald eyes now scanned the floor before her and bit her lower lip. Tears flowed down her cheeks freely and she could no longer lie to herself about her feelings. Her pink lips parted and she gasped for air, her body was shivering uncontrollably.

She could hear a voice echoeing in her head with: 'He has rejected you long ago, stop thinking of him. You have no future with him…' She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

Another thought repeated in her mind: 'You really need him, but you can never get him…' She buried her head in her knees.

'I thought I have gotten over him...' She hugged herself and rubbed her fingers against her shoulders as if to keep her warm.

'It's better to give up now…' She laid on the floor and looked around with her teary eyes. She closed her eyes at the thought: 'It's so hard when you see him again…' Slowly, she fell asleep while tears kept streaming from her eyes.

………………..

Naruto and Sasuke were silent as they walked towards the Uchiha mansion. There were many questions Naruto wanted to ask but he decided to ask him later since he thought that Sasuke must be tired.

When they reached the mansion, Sasuke frowned at the banners and decorations around his house. Naruto said, "You better get some sleep. I want to talk to you later, can we meet up tomorrow?"

Sasuke said, "We can talk now, you know…"

Naruto said with a grin, "Nah, you must be tired. Is it okay if I meet you at Ichiraku at noon tomorrow?"

Sasuke shrugged as he said, "Sure."

Naruto said cheerfully, "I'll see you then! Bye."

Sasuke nodded, then he opened the door and entered. He glanced at Naruto one last time before he shut the door. Naruto started walking home. Sasuke took a quick shower before getting to bed. He brushed his fingers against the side of his left shoulder, where the curse seal was use to be, before he fell asleep.

………………..

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku early, he took a seat and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. Sasuke stopped at the store and looked around. He found Naruto and approached his friend. He tapped on the eating boy's shoulder, Naruto looked up and grinned. He greeted, "Hi, Sasuke."

Sasuke greeted back, "Hey, Dobe."

Naruto warned, still smiling, "I'm not a dobe!"

Sasuke ordered a bowl of ramen and said, "Yeah, whatever…So what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto said, "Just want to catch up, I guess. Or does the hero have other plans?"

Sasuke's order has arrived. Sasuke frowned and asked seriously, "Are you angry at me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, I definitely am not! You definitely should not have told me about the stupid mission!"

Sasuke sighed and said uneasily, "The Hokage told me not to…"

Naruto turned to him and said with a wide grin, "Say sorry!"

Sasuke frowned again and mumbled, "…Fine…I'm sorry…"

Naruto was surprised and he clapped his hands together while saying, "Ha! You actually said it! You're forgiven." Sasuke smirked and started eating his ramen.

Naruto stopped eating and asked seriously, "Erm…Sasuke…What about your revenge?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and sighed. He said determinedly but bitterly, "Instead of getting revenge, I think I should do something that the clan is proud of…I don't think they'll be happy even if I killed my brother."

Naruto was relieved and asked, "Did the curse seal go?"

Sasuke said, "Yeah, I fought it off me."

Naruto asked with concern, "He didn't harm you again, did he?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Just a few scratches in the fight before he died."

They finished the food and Sasuke paid for it. They exited the store and Naruto said, "Thanks for the treat. I'll see you around sometime. Bye!"

Sasuke nodded and the two walked in opposite directions to their homes.

………………..

_Once again, I am sorry for the late update. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, although it's quite short. I will have the next chapter up very soon, to make up for the lateness. Reviews would be much appreciated._

_- Limited Vision_


End file.
